


don't stay awake (for too long)

by Donkey



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Drunken Shenanigans, Light Angst, M/M, Party, Unbeta'd, does angst count, im writing a oneshot a day for nanowrimo, so leave reqs, unedited, what do i even tag this as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27359692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donkey/pseuds/Donkey
Summary: sapnap loses a bet.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 90





	don't stay awake (for too long)

there are many things sapnap remembers about the past week.

he remembers that it started as a bet. it was supposed to be funny. sapnap would made a bet with tommy, swearing up and down that he could get dream to kiss him within a week tops, maybe even confess, and tommy took that to heart; he told sapnap that if he _actually_ got dream to tell him he loved him, he'd be $100 richer, and that was all it took. sapnap had his eyes locked on to the white knight of the smp, and he was here to win.

the first time sapnap saw dream was a week later at a party he didn't remember inviting dream to. he was dressed in a black shirt and some sweatpants, clearly just there to crash and have fun while he could, and moving around with a red party cup. it was full, swaying and swishing with each sluggish movement of his body, and stood as a testament to everything sapnap presented himself as. sapnap remembers his mouth going dry, a worried glance his way, a need to get some water, and lingering eyes on him as he walked away.

he remembers getting a cup of _something_ instead, deciding he needed a flavour rather than just substance. he remembers a hand being put on his shoulder, whipping around, looking up, smiling unsurely, eye contact, a happy grin, a man falling forward, touching; a blizzard within his head. the somewhat slurred, "hey," the steadying of man with a voice that clearly belonged to dream, his own curious 'hello,' in response. an interaction among countless others, all of them leading to the reason behind the bet in the first place — an easy $100.

"hey, sap." an odd glance his way by other partygoers, a sniffle from the man in front of him, the dropping of a still-full party cup. "'m tired."

the falling onto him, arms wrapped around tight. the breathing against his neck, the ever-increasing pit in his chest, the hesitant, soft skin against his. the - the lips that were drawing ever closer, breaths shorter, touches more frequent. 

he pushes him back. telling him he was drunk. thinking that he wanted to win honorably. that he had morals. that he refused to do anything with anyone when intoxicated. 

he remembers losing the bet, leaving the party, wondering why this was no longer just a game to him.

**Author's Note:**

> this feels. off. ask to tag !!! im doing reqs n stuff so leave them in the comments here or in @technoblading's inbox :)


End file.
